


Ana Kata

by cheerfulNihilist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfulNihilist/pseuds/cheerfulNihilist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia knows how to make an entrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ana Kata

Since her demise, Aradia Megido has learned many things, among them how to make an entrance.

One moment there are only vast expanses of violet and cerulean crystal, and far below dark shadows of distinctly unnatural structures (even for one of the Lands of the game Sgrub). The next, a stocky silver and grey figure about five feet high slowly rotates into view from a direction that seems so familiar and yet so utterly incapable of being named. Not left, not down, but from where ever the places that haven't happened yet can be found closer to the end of the line. The figure stands sideways, coasting slowly shoulder first until pivoting smoothly to a stop, flanked by two floating contraptions sculpted out of basketball sized lumps of transparent quartz and unthinkably intricate music boxes or pipe organs. The balls of its feet squeak on the hard, glassy ground as it pivots. Aradia shakes out her waist-length steel wool hair as Time reasserts its grip upon her. The android's red eyes pulse in time with blue light emitted by the symbol incised into its chest plate, the zodaical symbol for Ares.

"hell0," the figure says matter-of-factly. "my name is aradia."

**Author's Note:**

> In 1880, Charles Howard Hinton coined the names _ana_ and _kata_ for the directions which describe the fourth dimension. Some consider the fourth dimension the dimension of Time.


End file.
